Jaune Is Cool
by Darth Azrael
Summary: Just something thats been bouncing around in my noggin for a while. Made Jaune a bit of a badass for the lolz. i may decide to extend it if you guys like it enough.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at Beacon Academy's dining hall. The students were all gathered at the tables for breakfast before they went to their morning classes. Seated at one of these tables were two teams that had become pretty famous, and infamous, at the school. Teams RWBY and JNPR were eating their fill and chatting animatedly. Well the most animated one there was Nora as usual, who seemed more hyper active than ever. As the teams continued their meal, a certain amazon by the name of Pyrrha Nikos stared at her team leader with what one would assume was a worried expression. The blonde goofball Jaune Arc had been acting distant of late, only really interacting with her during their training sessions. He had become more skilled, there was no denying it. He had even managed to disarm her a few times while training with her. All the while his piercing blue eyes carried a certain intensity now that she couldn't deny was captivating. He began carrying himself with more confidence. But he also seemed to have become a bit colder, his nervous charm replaced by a cool confidence underscored by a fiery temper that lay just beneath the surface that had begun to turn the heads of the female population of Beacon. Despite how much happier he seemed Pyrrha was unsettled by his behavior. Ren and Nora had noticed a similar change when she had asked them about it. Even now he was seated a little away from them, a few loose strands of his golden locks visible dangling in front of his face, displaced by the white headphones perched on his head, the crest on his shield painted onto the cups, which flashed to each beat of the music, effectively letting him ignore everyone else at the table. She saw him look up towards the entrance to the dining hall. Following his gaze, she saw a familiar pair of bunny ears that belonged to the faunus girl Velvet Scarlatina. She watched as Jaunes gaze followed her, pausing briefly as it settled on the schools bully and a tormentor of Jaunes when he first arrived, Cardin Winchester.

Pyrrhas face grew more worried as Jaunes gaze lingered on Cardin with a barely visible scowl, pulling his headphones off his ears to hang around his neck, though his music kept playing. The volume was up enough that if she closed her eyes and focused she could make out the words. The song was fast paced and loud, filled with wailing guitars and pounding drums. The lyrics became clearer as she focused.

_Born with, no life, into subjugation._

_Treated, like a, worthless animal_

_Stripped of, all rights_

_Just a lesser being_

_Crushed by, cruel_

_Ruthless human rule_

The rest of the song was drowned out by a high pitched yelp of pain. Pyrrhas' eyes snapped open to see Jaune scowling in the direction of the yelp. She, and the rest of the table, followed his gaze to see poor Velvet being bullied by Cardin, who was pulling on the poor girls rabbit ears as the rest of his team laughed. She watched as Jaunes teeth clenched and he audibly growled before standing up and practically stomping towards the bullies. RWBY and JNPR shared nervous looks as they watched the knight make his way to them. "Winchester!" Cardin turned at the sound of name just in time to see the closed fist of Jaune Arc slam into his nose, breaking it with a loud sickening crunch and sending him tumbling over the table. A collective gasp was heard through the dining hall and all other conversation ceased as team CRDL stared between Jaune and Cardin. Russel, understandably, recovered fastest as Cardin began to rise. The rest of the team shook themselves from their stupor and immediately began circling Jaune. Cardin, ignoring the blood streaming from his nose stood in front of Jaune with angry eyes. He spoke, and it took everything the blonde knight had not to laugh. "You bastahd, you brog my dose, for what, some stubid little faunus?" he yanked on Velvets ear again, eliciting another cry of pain, which in turn made Jaune growl again. Silent tension filled the room as the students watched the two face off, the dead silence allowing everyone to hear the song Jaunes headphones had been playing end, then a few seconds later began to play again.

The fight began when Sky threw a punch at Jaunes face, which Jaune deflected with his left hand, spinning and driving his right elbow into his attackers stomach before spinning around and slamming his knee into Sky's face as he doubled over, leaving him sprawled on the ground. Dove and Russel decided it would be best to attack as a team, coming at Jaune from both sides. Jaune shot forward, making Cardin jump back as Jaune spun, catching Doves arm as he used his free hand to drive a punch into his elbow, bending his arm at an impossible angle and guiding him in front of Russels punch, almost feeling bad for Dove as his jaw dislocated. He unceremoniously dropped Dove, shooting forward to hit the off balance Russel in the kidney, eliciting a loud cry before Jaune grabbed the back of Russels head and slammed it into his own, breaking a second nose and leaving Russel sprawled on the ground. Jaune turned his eyes to Cardin, who stared at him with the same fearful gaze he'd reserved for Yang and Nora. The knight closed the distance between them in what felt like a heartbeat, and grabbed the bully by his collar, dragging him down to eye level before muttering two very simple words in a deadly serious tone. "No more." Cardin nodded vehemently as he felt a warm fluid run down his leg and puddle on the floor.

Jaune let him go and walked over to Velvet, who had been hiding under the table since the fight started. He offered her his hand and gently helped her stand, a warm smile on his face. "Are you hurt?" he asked, then continued, "I mean besides the ear pulling." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, the awkward, shy young man he was before resurfacing. The bunny girl blushed lightly as she shook her head, stammering out a 'no'. Jaune nodded before putting his headphones back on and walking past the carnage of his fight and out the door. RWBY and JNPR shared glances between each other and staring at the door. Yang was the first to break the silence. "So . . . who else wants to have Jaunes babies?" Weiss and Blake both blushed and Ruby covered her ears, not wanting to hear her sister talk about this. Nora on the other hand went off on a tangent, which was normal for her. "Oh my gosh can you believe what he did it was so awesome he was like pow bam whop and they were all like oh my gosh my limbs are broken and oh my gosh Yang your babies would be so cute with their blonde hair and-" "Nora." Ren said, cutting her off gently. This seemed to jam the clip of the Valkyries machine gun mouth. "Sorry Ren. Hey, where's Pyrrha?" she asked, everyone looked at the door just in time to see a red ponytail disappear around the corner.

As every student knows as soon as they see it from the air ship, Beacon Academy stands on a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Often when students have free time they come out to sit on the edge of the cliff or the grass a little farther from the edge and study, or kiss if a couple happened to be there. But along one particular stretch of land there rested only one tree. And pacing beneath the shade of this tree was Jaune. His calm veneer had shattered, leaving the blonde goofball everyone remembered he was when he first arrived. "Oh man what did I just do? I'll tell you what I did, I beat up four students, which was totally badass but also grounds for expulsion. I can't believe I was actually able to do that." He said to himself as he banged his head against the tree. A new voice spoke, making him panic when he recognized it. "Nor am I Mister Arc, it seems you're full of surprises." Jaune immediately looked up to see the silver haired professor Ozpin, cane in hand and scroll in the other. "Would you like to see your handywork as captured by the security cameras?" he asked, offering the scroll to Jaune, who took it and watched as he beat up team CRDL by hiself from four different angles. It had felt longer in his head but it only took maybe twelve seconds. "Cardin and his team are in the infirmary being patched up as we speak. Considering the circumstances I have forbidden them from using Aura to heal themselves. Nature will do the work for them. I've also thrown in a hefty amount of detention for all four of them. Bullying is _not_ tolerated at Beacon." Ozpin said, adjusting his glasses. "Wow. That was me, I wasn't dreaming." He said to himself, making the professor chuckle. "Indeed it was. You're training sessions with Miss Nikos must be paying off." Jaune paled. "Know about that huh?" he said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck. Ozpin smiled "I do. I also know you faked your transcripts to gain entrance into Beacon." Jaune went wide eyed at this statement before sighing. "Well I guess I better go get packed."

As Jaune started to walk past him Ozpin slapped his cane against his chest. "That's not necessarily true. When I became headmaster of this academy I wanted it to be a place where people could excel and become great if they wanted it badly enough. You were willing to falsify your transcripts just to get here, and while you were far from skilled when you first arrived you have shown a tremendous amount of growth, as a leader, a warrior, and a person. I believe you capable of great things Jaune Arc. So long as you continue to work hard and strive for greatness you will be allowed to remain. I have my eye on you." Ozpin finished, smiling at the knight from overtop his glasses. Jaune stared at the professor, dumbstruck. Before Ozpin could process it he was hugged by the blonde goofball. "Thank you professor, I promise I'll live up to your expectations." The professor chuckled as Jaune set him down. "I'm sure you will." He said, gesturing with his cane to the group of people walking towards them. "It seems your friends have come to congratulate you. I'll leave you to it. You've earned some time in the spotlight." The professor nodded to Jaune and started to leave before turning back. "And Jaune, professor Goodwytch believed you should still be punished considering you were the one that initiated the fight. Sadly she raises a valid point. You have one week of detention, to be served at the end of the year." Jaune nodded and professor Ozpin departed.

Jaune smiled as his friends finally made their way to him. Yang got to him first, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips, shocking the poor blondie. When Yang pulled away she grinned like the cat that ate the canary and whispered in his ear "If you ever want some extra training I'll gladly take you to the mat." She backed away and winked as Jaunes face turned a shade of red that matched Rubys' hood. Blake and Weiss were next, who gave him more praise, and he also got a kiss on the cheek from each of them, which made him smile. Ruby offered her fist for bumping and said "Way to kick some ass Jaune. I'm impressed." Then they handed him off to his own team. Nora went into a tirade about how awesome the fight was until Ren calmed her down. Ren patted his shoulder and said "You did good Jaune.", which was considered high praise from the silent fighter. Pyrrha was last, and surprisingly she looked nervous, wringing her hands. Seeing the direction this conversation might go, Yang and Nora herded everyone away to, in Yang's words, 'Let the lovebirds chat alone.' Pyrrha smiled at him awkwardly as Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "Jaune, what you did was amazing. I knew you had the potential to be a true warrior, and it showed today." The warrior woman said as she wrapped her arms around Jaunes chest in a gentle hug. The blonde returned the hug whole heartedly.

When they pulled away from each other they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever until Yang finally shouted '"Just kiss already!" the two blushed before slowly moving closer. When their lips finally met it was soft, gentle, tender, everything they had expected it would be. When they parted Pyrrha couldn't stop herself. "I love you." She gasped and covered her mouth when she realized what she said, her face turning bright red. All Jaune could do was smile and pull her hands away from her mouth so he could kiss her again. "I love you too."


	2. Why Don't You Do Right?

**HI EVERYBODY! Welcome to the next chapter of Jaune is Cool. I know you've been waiting patiently for the next chapter and you have been rewarded. Originally the idea was to write a series of music themed drabbles that pair Jaune off with whatever female character I decided to include in the chapter, much along the same lines as the story Love Comes in Colors I Can't Deny by The Loneliest Of All, which is where the inspiration for Jaune is Cool came from so go find that story and give it and it's author lot's of love. Oh wait I'm getting off topic, point is I was originally gonna put the chapters in order based on team names but I ended up finishing this one first and decided I'd made you wait long enough. Once I finish the other chapters I'll put them in order. Til then, enjoy this one.**

Blake hated putting on makeup. It reminded her too much of her days in the white fang when she would have to go deep undercover. But she owed the owner of this club a favor, and that favor required makeup. This wasn't the kind of club Yang would visit, full of loud music and sweaty dancers. This was more of a performance club, like a cigar lounge. When she had deserted the white fang, the clubs owner Shurafon had let her hide out in a secret room beneath the club in exchange for a favor that he would call in when he needed it. Blake had assured him that she would come when he called. Well, much to her dismay, he had decided to cash in that chip he earned. The favor he asked for? Blake would sing, in his club, for one month as the star attraction. "Think of it sweetheart. 'Blake Belladonna, the cool cat with the voice of an angel'." He'd pitched to her, and while the thought had originally offended her, feeling like a pet on display, she had grown to like it after the first week. The lounge itself was nice, even if it reeked of cigar smoke and alcohol. And the crowd loved her, thought she was an exotic beauty. And now she was putting on this makeup for the last time. This was to be her last performance, and she had to admit, she was going to miss it. The lights, the band, the stage, even the smells.

As she was putting on her lipstick there came a light rapping on the door. "Blake sweetheart, you decent?" came the voice of Shurafon. "Yes, I was just putting on the last of my makeup." She said, turning to face the elderly club owner. He was handsome in the dapper way good looking young men can when they keep healthy as they age. Shurafon was dressed in a suit like always, fedora perched on his head and concealing hair that still held traces of the jet black it had been in his youth, tilted back to show off his face, which showed few signs of age except for some crow's feet and laugh lines, a pencil style moustache covering his upper lip and circling around the corners of his mouth to join the dusting of hair on his chin to form his trademark goatee. Blake always smiled at his look. It reminded her of the detectives and gumshoes on the covers off the old detective novels she would read as a girl. "What is it Shurafon?" she asked. The old club owner smiled as he looked her over. "Baby you look like a million lien." He said, and despite herself, she giggled. Her dress was form fitting and shimmered in the faint light, it had a plunging neckline that stopped at her navel and was held together by red chords that zig-zagged up her stomach, showing off more than she preferred and a hemline that stopped near her hip, showing off an even more generous amount of her shapely leg. On her hands were snow white gloves that came up to her elbow. On her feet were three-inch heels that had been a pain to learn to walk in, but she had taken to it easier because of her faunus traits. Her hair was styled in an elegant bun, her cat ears on full display.

"So what did you want boss? You usually don't come to my room unless something's wrong." She said, her ears twitching. At this Shurafon's smile dropped, and he let out a sigh. "Olson's hands started cramping up really bad. Doc said it was carpal tunnel and that he can't play for at least a week." He said, removing his hat to run his hand through his slicked back hair before placing it back on his head. Blake's eyes widened in shock, not believing what Shurafon had said. Jimmy Olson was their pianist for her performance, they'd rehearsed together for hours and he'd been the one to help her learn the rhythm of the songs. "Is the show cancelled?" she asked, her ears drooping slightly. Shurafon's smile returned and he chuckled. "Sweetheart you should know better than that by now. I called in my backup pianist as soon as I saw Jimmy's hands doing their octopus impression. Don't worry, he already knows all the songs and apparently knows you too." He said, shocking Blake once again. "Well as long as he doesn't screw up the flow of everything." She said with a shrug. Before Shurafon could respond the lights in the room started flashing a signal for Blake to get to the stage. "Alright Blake this is your sendoff performance, knock 'em dead sweetheart." Shurafon said as Blake rushed past him.

She smiled and waved at the band as they got ready to play, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar patch of blonde locks, slicked back and not obstructing the oh so captivating blue eyes of Jaune Arc. He was dressed like the rest of the band. Powder blue dress pants and shirt, the only thing making him stand out being that he wore no suit jacket, his sleeves were rolled up and he wore a white vest that hid the bottom half of his red tie. "Jaune, you're the pianist for the show tonight?" she asked. Jaune flashed a smile that sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach and almost made her knees give out. 'Where did this come from? It's just Jaune.'She thought to herself. "Yup. Shurafon had an opening for a pianist so I figured I'd audition, and he said I had the job. Been rehearsing your songs since you started working here." He said. He snapped his fingers in realization, reaching behind him to the vase she hadn't seen resting on the piano, plucking a rose from the bouquet and sliding it behind her ear, making her involuntarily freeze up. Jaune just made it worse by whispering in her ear. "Break a leg sweetheart. Let's make some beautiful music together." Blake thought she was going to melt, and she almost did when she felt Jaunes hand brush her thigh. 'When did he get so damn smooth?' she thought as everyone took their positions.

Blake took her position just behind the curtain, able to hear the general din of people as they talked, laughed and drank. Blake took a deep breath, touching the flower in her hair and casting a glance back at Jaune, who smiled that smile and winked at her. 'Okay you smooth talking, way too good looking in that suit piano playing fuck. You wanna play the teasing game? Let's see how much you can take.' She thought as she began to sing, sliding her leg out from the behind the curtain.

"_You had plenty money nineteen, twenty-two._

As she sang the curtain pulled back and men flocked to the stage, taking up the seats and tables around it. Blake smiled as she stepped out onto the stages catwalk.

_You let other women make a, fool of you_

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?"_

Blake stepped down the small staircase at the foot of the stage, teasing the men around her like she always had. The whole time she sang, Jaune played with the same flourish and style expected from Jimmy, he might even have been better.

"_Get out of here, get me some money too_." She sang as she passed by a man and trailed a finger along his jaw, gently turning his head before her finger reached the tip of his chin and she pulled away.

"_You're sitting down wondering what it's all about,_

_If you ain't got no money they will, put you out,_

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?"_

She passed another man as she walked in a slow circle around the tables that clustered around the stage, stealing the hat from his head and placing it on her own, making sure to sway her hips a bit more as she walked away from him and placed his hat on the head of a balding man and falling into his lap.

"_Get out of here, get me some money too."_ She held the last note as she leaned closer to the man, waiting until he closed his eyes and puckered up before pulling away and springing from his lap and heading back up towards the stage, feeling Jaunes eyes practically boring into her. She met his gaze and bit her lower lip and, feeling a tad bold, flicked the hem of her dress enough to give him a flash of the lingerie she was wearing. She grinned internally when she saw his eyes widen and had to give him credit, he didn't miss a note. She sang again as she ascended the stairs to the stage, walking directly towards him.

"_If you had prepared twenty years ago,_

_You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door,_

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?"_

As she sang she ran her fingers through Jaunes hair before wrapping her arms around his neck, making sure to press her breasts against his back as she rubbed against his cheek with her own. As she sang 'why don't you do right' she slid her hands down his torso, then when she sang 'like some other men do' she slid her wandering hands down Jaunes thighs and back up, giving them a squeeze before pulling away, her sensitive ears hearing him inhale sharply when she did so.

She grinned as she walked away, swaying her hips slowly and trailing her hand along the piano as she sang the next line.

"_Get out of here, get me some money too."_ She hopped up onto the piano as she sang, thankful that it was closed, and slowly crossed her legs the way shed seen performers do in the old books she'd read. She locked eyes with Jaune again and leaned in his direction just enough to give him a generous view of her cleavage. "_Get out of here, get me some money too."_ She sang as she slid closer, knowing she was about to win this little game Jaune had started with her finishing move.

"_Why don't you do right, like some other men . . ." _she sang, leaning closer to Jaune, her cheeks flushed and heart pounding as she stared at his partially opened lips. So focused was she on the piano playing knight she did not realize her gloves, which were a bold fashion statement but offered little traction on the polished surface of the piano, had begun to slide. So she was quite surprised when she felt her hands slip off and felt herself fall forward, only for Jaune to lean up to try and catch her, which lead to their lips meeting. Time seemed to stand still for them as they shared this moment. Blake was surprised at how thoroughly she was enjoying it, only to have time resume and the moment shatter as Jaune pulled away. "Blake, Blake. The song?" Jaune whispered to her. That snapped Blake from her reverie. "_Do."_ She held the note, sliding off the piano as Jaune played his final part of the song, bringing it to an end. As the curtain closed a hush fell over the crowd, most of them still trying to process that Blake and Jaune had shared a kiss. Then, there was applause, scattered at first, and then rising to a fevered pitch. Jaune sighed and got up, only for Blake to grab his hand and drag him to her dressing room.

Jaune had maybe five seconds to wonder what was going on before Blake had him pinned against the door, her yellow eyes drilling into his blue ones. "What the hell is up with you? At Beacon you can barely get barely get a word out, you're clumsy and you hate being the center of attention. Your attempts to flirt with Weiss are downright laughable and all around I'd say if you learned to keep your mouth shut you'd get further with women then you do with your false confidence." She said, which confused Jaune because he wasn't sure where she was going with this. As such, his response to Blakes statement was simply "Uh, thanks?" Blake sighed. "What I mean is, tonight you were like a whole different person. Your confidence was real, you said all the right things, and let's not even start on that little stunt where your hand brushed my thigh." Blake felt her cheeks heat up as her stomach fluttered again, and even in the dim light of the room Jaune could see her blushing. So Jaune did the only thing he could think to do.

He put on the smile that sent her weak in the knees, brought his hand up and trailed a finger along her jaw "Why Blake, if I'm not mistaken you seemed to enjoy my attention." He said, smiling wider when he saw her bite her lower lip. Her response however, would have to wait, as a vigorous knocking on the door forced the faunus to let go of the blonde goofball so he could open the door and let a beaming Shurafon into the room. "Blake sweetheart that was fan_tastic_. You really knocked 'em dead." He wheeled around to face Jaune, "And you my boy," he said, pointing at the blonde with his finger barely an inch from Jaunes nose. "You got some real talent, and the chemistry you two have." He let out a low whistle. "Like magic. The crowd is still going nuts. Look I know it was meant to be your last performance Blake but I'd like you to keep coming back to sing every couple of weeks. I'll pay you handsomely, the both of you." He said, switching his gaze between the two. Blake and Jaune exchanged a glance, Jaune winking at her. "What do you think kitty cat, care to keep making music together?" he asked. Blake turned to him, her hair hiding the burning desire in her eyes as she bit her lower lip again. She schooled her features to a neutral mask and turned back to the club owner. "I know he has no objections but I need some convincing. Would you mind leaving us to discuss in private?" Now, it should be said that Shurafon is no fool. He'd felt the tension in the room when he walked in and could feel it still, crackling between the two young adults like a power line, humming with energy. He knew just what kind of 'convincing' the young lady wanted. So he smiled his most charming smile, tilted his hat towards them and said simply; "Of course, come find me when you've worked it out."

With that, he stepped out of the room and closed the door, almost immediately hearing the _click_ of the lock, followed by what sounded like two people kissing passionately. Shurafon chuckled and went up to the bar to have a scotch and remember his own youth as the crowd thinned out and the staff went about cleaning the place. An hour later Jaune and Blake emerged from backstage, wearing their normal clothes and looking far more relieved, walking over to the bar. Shurafon smiled at the two. "I'm guessing he made a satisfying case?" he asked, taking another drink from his scotch. They both blushed, Blake managing to find her voice. "He's a forceful negotiator." She said, making the older man and the bartender chuckle. "So will you be back next week?" Shurafon asked. Jaune smiled and nodded. Shurafon raised his glass in toast to them before downing the remaing contents. "Glad to hear it. I'll put the word out. You two go on home I called you a cab to take you to the airship dock." Jaune noticeably paled at the mention of 'airship'. Blake smiled and patted his back. "Thanks Shurafon. Have a good night." She said, grabbing Jaunes hand and leading him towards the exit, and it did not escape Shurafons notice that she laced their fingers together.

And so leading up to their return to the club, the other members of team RWBY and JNPR could only puzzle as to why Jaune and Blake seemed so much closer. And every week Jaune would play the piano, and Blake would sing. And after each show they would retreat to Blakes dressing room and continue to make music, the lyrics to those songs being soft sighs and pleasured moans.

**HI IT'S ME AGAIN! I wanted to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up soon, hopefully. The next chapter is probably gonna be with Ruby and that one is intended to be a bit longer, possibly the longest chapter in the story. Til then you're welcome to browse my other work to hold you over. Until then this is Darth Azrael wishing you well. May the Dark Side break your chains.**


	3. In Memoriam

To those hoping this was a new chapter I apologize, but today we honor the memory of the man who created a whole new fandom for us to be a part of. It was announced today that Monty Oum, creator of Haloid, Dead Fantasy, and RWBY, had passed away after 10 days in a coma caused by an extreme allergic reaction. We all mourn his loss, and my thoughts are with his family, friends, and co-workers at Rooster Teeth. In the announcement regarding Monty's passing, Burnie stated that in lieu of sending flowers or gifts to the office or Monty's family, we should do something creative. So I'm reaching out to you, anyone who reads this. Grab your computer, or your drawing pad and write, draw, animate, anything. Exercise your creativity to honor the man that made of think of Red, White, Black, and Yellow as people and not just colors. The man that taught us "It's also a gun." The man that created a map of his world using stains on a napkin. Do something to honor Monty Oum, who has left the world a lesser place by leaving it.

"I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve it, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dream is something you will not achieve in your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility, even in death." – Monty Oum

Monty Oum

Beloved son, brother, and friend.

1981-2015


	4. The Very Late Christmas Chapter

If you were to ask her fellow students at Beacon Academy to describe Weiss Schnee, the most common answer you would receive would be 'She's an ice cold bitch.' She would not disagree with such claims though, mostly because she didn't care what the other students thought of her. She also liked that reputation because it kept away unwanted advances, except for one tall, blonde, and scraggly dunce who could not take a hint. She could admire his determination to an extent, but she after so long and so many rejections his continued attempts at flirting had simply become an annoyance. She often found herself taking walks in the courtyard of the academy's grounds to clear her head. She had grown to enjoy them in time, especially with the seasons' steady change. Winter had come to Beacon, and with it, snow. While the other students were enjoying it in their own ways, either making snow angels or snowmen, or having snowball fights, Weiss was content with walking among the snow covered trees, her boots crunching the snow that blanketed the ground. She smiled to herself, enjoying the ambiance. She could practically hear the holiday music playing, a sweet violin sounding out the tune of 'I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas.'

It was only after walking a few more feet did she realize the tune wasn't in her mind, someone really _was_ playing a violin. It was then that something smacked into her side, almost knocking her over. When she looked around to see what had run into her, she eyes went wide when she saw a child of all things, standing there with a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" he asked. Weiss nodded, confused as to why he was even here. "Why are you here little boy, did you come here with your parents?" she asked. The boy blinked a few times before looking down. "I don't have any parents. I live with the other kids in the Vale home for orphaned children." He said. Weiss would have kicked herself if she wasn't sure her boots wouldn't let her. "So are you here on a field trip?" she asked, hoping the change of subject would improve the young boy's mood. Luckily it had the intended effect and his face instantly brightened. "Yeah professor Ozpin invited us all to see where Huntsmen are trained. He said if we work hard we can be like him and the rest of the students here!" Weiss couldn't help but smile at the boys' tirade. He reminded Weiss of herself when she was young and of Ruby now. So much energy and potential. She hoped he would use it wisely.

"Are you out here for the violin show? Professor Ozpin said one of the students was gonna put on a show for us before we go back to the orphanage." He said, his head cocked to the side. Weiss mimicked the gesture. "I was unaware there was a performance at all. I was simply enjoying my walk." She responded. The little boy smiled and grabbed her hand. "You have to come watch, this guy is really good." The boy said, pulling her along as he ran towards the sound of the violin. "Oh, my names Marcoh. What's yours?" the boy, Marcoh, asked her. "Weiss. It's a pleasure to meet you Marcoh." The snow haired girl responded earning a gap toothed grin from the boy. After a few minutes of running and the sound of the music growing louder they found a small clearing with several other children sitting in a small group in front of a young man playing the violin.

As Marcoh let her go and took his spot Weiss took a look at the violinist. He wore a heavy wool coat to guard against the chill with plain blue jeans with what looked like heavy boots. Her gaze travelled up to his face, and she found him quite handsome even with the gaudy white hat on his head, a serene smile on his face as he pulled the bow along the strings, his eyes closed in concentration. Deciding to stay and enjoy the show, she leaned against a tree and watched. After a few more minutes of playing the song ended, and amid the smattering of applause and cheers he pulled the violin away, and Weiss realized she knew this young man. Those deep blue eyes, that goofy embarrassed grin, and that scraggly blonde hair barely covered by a white knit hat with his emblem emblazoned on it in bright yellow. It was _Jaune._ This surprisingly skilled violinist was the same dunce who continually ignored her rejections in an attempt to court her, if you could call it that. And here he was, playing music for children who absolutely adored it. She was going to leave before he noticed her, but that plan went down in flames when he looked up and met her eyes.

He recognized her, she knew he did, but his only acknowledgement was a small nod before he turned back to the children. "So, does anyone have a request?" he asked, chuckling softly as a flurry of tiny hands rose, the owners all begging to be called on. Jaune picked a little girl who seemed to be vibrating on the spot she was so desperate to be called on. "Play Rudolph!" she practically shouted, much to the delight of the other children. "Good choice, if you know the words you're welcome to sing along." Weiss couldn't help but smile at Jaune's enthusiasm as brought the violin to his cheek and began to play the timeless children's tune. The children of course all began to sing along, and Weiss found herself humming along with them. Jaune finished the song to another round of cheers, and even Weiss couldn't keep from applauding, politely at least. Jaune was all smiles again and asked if anyone else had a request. Weiss didn't realize she had raised her hand along with the other children until Jaune looked at her. "Your request young lady?" he asked, as if he were asking one of the children. She felt a warm blush creep into her cheeks. "Can you play Carol of the Bells?" she asked. Jaune gave her his best lady killer smile, brought the violin to his cheek, and began to play again.

The children stared at him in awe and Weiss leaned against the tree, her eyes closed and her finger bobbing along in rhythm to the music. A gentle tug on her coat drew her attention to Marcoh's curious eyes. "What is it sweetie?" she asked, kneeling down so she could hear him better. "Is Jaune your boyfriend?" he asked, shocking Weiss and making her blush again. "No Marcoh, he isn't. I never really liked Jaune that way." She said, trying to explain it as simply as possible. Marcoh tilted his head, his expression thoughtful. "Why not though? He's nice, and you're nice, and Miss Roll says nice people should always be together." He said. Weiss found it hard to argue with the boys' logic, childishly simplistic as it was. Her response was cut off by the round of applause that came with the song ending. Before Jaune could ask what song to play next, a loud beeping began to emanate from his pocket. He pulled out his scroll and glanced at the screen. "Sorry kids but you know what that means. It's time for you to go." His words were met with the collective groan of the children. "Just one more song?" a little girl asked. "Yeah just one more, please." Said another, using her best puppy dog eyes.

Jaune could do little against the onslaught of cuteness. "Okay okay. Just one more but then you have to go okay?" he said. The children all nodded and stared at him, waiting for him to play. Weiss' eyes met Jaunes and something made her ask; "Do you know 'Mirror Mirror'?" Jaune thought about it for a moment, tapping the bow against his chin. "You know that song works better with a piano right?" he asked her. Weiss smirked, deciding to have a little fun with him. "What's the matter Arc, afraid you can't play it?" the children did what all children do when someone calls out someone else. They all went "Oh." Drawing out the word and making everything worse. Jaune gave her a 'You can't be serious?' look, and all Weiss could do was cross her arms and smirk at him. "Okay Snow Angel, I'll play it. But you have to sing the lyrics." The blonde said, pointing at the snow haired girl. All the children looked at her with those big pleading eyes that all children and occasionally Ruby had. As cold as Weiss was she couldn't resist the power of pleading children. So she closed the distance between herself and Jaune and stood beside him, facing the children. "You _do_ know how to play it right?" she asked, sparing him a glance.

Jaune simply placed the violin to his chin and played the opening notes of the song. Weiss shut her eyes, brought her hands up to rest over her heart, and began to sing.

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Weiss had performed this song so many times for so many people. She'd hated every second of it, and despite how beautiful the song was she had begun to hate it as well. But something about singing for these children, accompanied by Jaunes' violin, made her love the song all over again. And before she knew it, she'd reached the final verse.

_I'm the loneliest, of all._

She opened her eyes and realized it had begun to snow again, and the children were all quiet, staring at her and Jaune. She felt a wave of embarrassment wash through her. She spared a glance at Jaune and saw he was just as embarrassed as she was. Either that or the cold was just turning his cheeks pink. He met her eyes briefly and smiled, sending a swarm of butterflies fluttering through her stomach, before turning to the assembled children. "Okay kids you got your last song. Pack up your stuff and we'll walk you to the airship dock." He said, placing his violin in its case and closing it. The children all grumbled and groaned as they gathered up everything and fell into two orderly lines, Jaune and Weiss bringing up the rear. As they walked Weiss couldn't help but admire the way Jaune handled the children. He was always smiling and doing something to make them smile as well. She found herself wondering what kind of father he would be like when he eventually had children. This particular train of thought didn't help the heiress as she began to wonder what children with the knight would be like. Would they be mostly female like Jaunes and her own family, would they have sons, would they take more after her or him, who would they resemble more?

These thoughts occupied her the rest of the way to the dock, and Jaune found himself playing his violin as they waited for the next airship. When it came the children got on board and waved at them from the windows. Jaune and Weiss waved back until the airship pulled away from the dock. "They were nice kids." Jaune said, shaking the snow from his hair and pulling the hood of his jacket up. Weiss nodded in agreement. "They were, and so well behaved. I think that was mostly because of you though Arc." She responded, earning a chuckle from the blonde knight. "It's mostly from experience corralling my two little sisters." He said as they began the trek back to the school. "Didn't your older sisters help?" she asked, her ponytail bobbing as they walked. Jaune shook his head. "My oldest sisters were in college by the time the youngest were old enough to walk, so it fell to me and my twin to round up the other two." Jaune said, the last part of his sentence distorted as he leaned his head back and stuck his tongue out to catch snowflakes.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at him as she felt that flutter in her stomach again. "What about you Weiss, you have any siblings?" Jaune asked. Weiss nodded. "Just one though, my sister Winter. My mom passed away shortly after giving birth to her and my father decided not to get remarried. He focused more on his work.", Weiss said, taking a sudden interest in the snow that began to gather on the ground. A gentle bump drew her attention back to Jaune. "No frowns allowed on this walk. Besides, you're way more beautiful when you smile." The blonde said, and Weiss let a small smile creep onto her face despite herself. "There it is." Jaune said with a chuckle, pulling his hood down as they entered Beacons doors. "Hey Weiss, wanna get some hot chocolate while the dining hall I still open?" Jaune asked, tilting his head toward the large dining area. Weiss nodded, sending the remaining snow in her hair that hadn't melted to the floor. "Something warm to drink sounds amazing right now." She said, taking the lead and heading inside the dining hall.

Jaune followed her to the table she chose to sit at, setting down his violin and getting the steaming hot beverages for the two of them. As they sipped their drinks a happy silence settled over them. When she had finished about half of her hot cocoa Weiss decided to break the silence. "When did you start playing the violin?" she asked, setting her cup down and resting her cheek in her hand. Jaune finished the contents of his cup in one long pull before answering her. "I was taught since I was old enough to hold one. I wasn't really a warrior like my father. Sadly I took more after my mom who was artistically inclined. She taught me how to play just about every instrument there is. And as much as I loved it, I wanted to be like the other men in my family and slay grimm. So instead of going to the performing arts school I got my hands on some fake transcripts and got myself accepted here." He said. Weiss nodded. "Well you've certainly come a long way from who you were when you got here." She said, not realizing her hand had covered his until she felt the warmth of his skin on hers. Their eyes met again before they pulled their hands away from each other, blushing madly. Weiss was first to break the silence. "Do you, do you think you could play another song?" she asked, doing her best to regain her composure.

Jaune nodded and pulled out his violin, plucking the strings to make sure it was tuned before bring it to his cheek. "What would you like to hear?" he asked her, with a smile that made Weiss' stomach somersault. "When Christmas came around my mother would sit me in her lap and we would listen to my father play the violin. I have a very clear memory of him playing 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas'. I'd like to hear it again, if you don't mind." She said, realizing she had given away quite a bit about her past. Jaune smiled and began playing the song, and Weiss sat back and enjoyed, losing herself in her memories of a happier time, when her family had been happy. A slight jostle pulled her from her reminiscing and she realized the other members of team RWBY and JNPR had joined them. Yang had decided to take a seat next to her, which explained the jostling. "What are you doing here?" Weiss asked, instinctively lowering her voice. Yang smiled that trademark smile of hers and leaned closer. "You were gone so long Ruby was starting to worry. If we'd known you were getting chummy with vomit-boy we'd have left you alone." She said. Weiss scowled, feeling oddly protective of this time she was spending with Jaune. "Then why are you here?" she asked.

Yang simply tilted her head at the knight as he continued to play. "Show's too good to miss Snow Angel. Didn't know he could play anything other than the guitar. Maybe I should see what else he can do with his hands." The blonde responded, wiggling her eyebrows and making Weiss blush. "You're so vulgar." Weiss said with a huff as she crossed her arms. Yang just smiled and shook her head as she returned her attention to Jaune, who had finished the song to the polite applause of the two teams and the few students who were still in the dining hall. Their attention was diverted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. All eyes turned to the entrance and were greeted with the sight of professor Goodwytch. "As much as I enjoy the festive music Mister Arc has been providing of late, the dining hall is preparing to close. Curfew is in fifteen minutes so I would appreciate it if you would all return to your dorms." As the students all made their exit from the hall Jaune was stopped by Goodwytch. "Jaune I wanted to thank you for looking after and entertaining the children today. You did a fine job. If a similar situation comes up in the future can we count on you to be a chaperone again?" she asked, a surprisingly warm smile on her face. Jaune nodded. "Of course professor, I actually had a lot of fun with the rugrats." He said. "I'm glad to hear it. Now get a move on, curfew isn't getting any farther away." She said, gesturing with her dreaded riding crop, making everyone scurry back to the dorms.

When the two teams made it back to their rooms everyone filed in, with the exception of Jaune and Weiss, who for some reason decided to remain in the hall, as if reluctant to separate after having such fun today. An awkward silence filled the space around them. Weiss rubbed her arm as Jaune rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Eventually he broke the silence. "I had fun tonight Weiss." He said leaning against his door. Weiss nodded, her ponytail bobbing slightly. "I did too surprisingly. You're a lot more charming when you don't try to act cool." She responded, a sly grin on her face. Jaune chuckled and idly tapped the violin case against the door. "Well I guess I should just keep acting like me then." He said. Silence claimed its throne again as Jaune tried to weigh the outcomes of what he was about to ask. Ultimately he decided to throw caution to the wind. "Think I could have a hug, you know, end the night on a high note?" he said, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. Weiss leaned away from him slightly, unsure of how to answer. Despite how well the night had been going with Jaune, the words she told Marcoh still rang true. She did not like Jaune in the way Marcoh hoped she did. But there was no harm in a hug surely? So with a bit of trepidation she opened her arms and moved closer. Jaune smiled like a kid on Christmas morning and swept her up in his arms, twirling her around a few times, much to her shock.

When he finally put her down she giggled softly and met his eyes. Jaune could swear he felt a spark between the two of them. Before he could do anything else a yellow blur zoomed out from team RWBY's room and suddenly a pressure on both the teens' heads brought their heads closer until their lips met. They only stayed like that for a few short seconds, but to Weiss and Jaune it felt like an eternity. When they were finally released they both looked to see, and were not surprised that, Yang had been the one to instigate their first kiss. "It's about damn time, we were all wondering when you two would finally lock lips." The blonde brawler said as if she was not responsible for previously mentioned lip locking. Jaune was too busy trying to process that he had kissed Weiss while the snow haired Schnee began to fume. "Yang Xiao Long you insufferable brute I did not want to kiss him yet!" she screamed, not realizing what she'd said until Yang grinned that grin everyone hated. "Oh so you were gonna kiss him later?" she said in a teasing tone. That caught the knights attention and he turned his eyes to Weiss, who flicked her eyes between the two blondes before running into team RWBY's dorm.

Yang and Jaune stared at the door, Yang doing her best to contain her laughter. "Oh man that was so great. The look on your faces was priceless." She said. Jaune could only shake his head. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't freeze you to your bed." Jaune said, making Yang chuckle. "Oh she'll pout and scream and throw a tantrum but in the end she'll forgive me, if only to keep Ruby happy." She said, punching Jaunes shoulder playfully. "Night vomit-boy, hope you enjoyed that kiss." With that, Yang waved her scroll over the keypad by the door and walked in. As soon as the door shuts the sound of screaming comes through from the other side. Jaune chuckled and entered his own room to greet his team and get ready for bed.

Later that night, Weiss lay awake on her bed, her fingers on her lips and unable to stop thinking about that kiss, unintended as it was. Looking back on it she realized it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe the next time she kissed Jaune, she would take the time to enjoy it. That thought sent another wave of butterflies through her stomach and had her blushing so hard she was surprised her cheeks weren't glowing. She thought about it for a long time, replaying every interaction with him from that night, and sighed, coming to a realization. What she had told Marcoh was still true even now. She still did not care for Jaune _that way_. At least not yet. With that thought in mind she rolled over and finally managed to fall asleep, actually looking forward to seeing Jaune in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald Sustrai meandered through the courtyard of Beacon, uncomfortable with the soft weight of the skirt that fluttered against the back of her knees. She hated this damn skirt, and missed the weight of her weapons at her lower back. She also couldn't stand Mercury. He never seemed to take anything seriously, content to just stay in the room and work out or making rude or disgusting comments. His last 'joke' was why she was wandering through the courtyard in the first place. She could remember his stupid grin that she wanted to punch right off his dumb face. _'Seriously Em, you're too tense. You need to unwind. Go take a hot bath, maybe spend some time in the training rooms. Hell, go into town, find a good looking guy, and ride him like a stallion til he breaks. You'll feel better.'_

If it weren't for the fact that he was necessary to Cinder's plans she probably would have killed him. So instead she got dressed in this damn uniform, and decided a walk in the small forest surrounding Beacon would help. That, and the item in the pouch at her hip. It was one of the few things that were truly hers. She entered the expanse of trees, her mind wandering as she allowed her feet to carry her wherever they pleased. She absently pulled the item from the pouch, a small silver harmonica, polished and gleaming in the light that managed to get through the gaps in the leaves.

Her teacher was the one that taught her how to steal, how to fight, and how to play. He would always grin and tell her when she could steal it from under his nose she'd be ready to go out into the world. She'd finally managed to do it a few years later, when she'd decided for herself that she was ready to leave.

She scraped by on the streets stealing and playing the harmonica. It had been hell. Barely getting enough money for food, going hungry some nights, and always dealing with sick men who wanted to know what else she could do with her mouth.

Then she was saved. By Cinder Fall, and through her she met Mercury. While she didn't really care much for the silver haired young man she did consider him a friend, and he was one of the few people she actually trusted. Just him and Cinder.

So lost was she in her own thoughts she didn't realize she'd found a small clearing, a fallen tree resting in the middle. '_Scenic. Pretty. Definitely calming.'_ She thought to herself as she sat on the fallen tree and brought the harmonica to her lips.

**[The song this time around has no lyrics. Look up Spokey Dokey from the Cowboy Bebop soundtrack.]**

She began to play, the notes quick and sharp and almost sad. Emerald let her mind go blank, letting the music be her voice for all her frustrations and pent up tension.

A faint rustling made her open her eyes. Standing halfway in the clearing was the blonde boy from Pyrrha Nikos' team. John something or other. He had a guitar case in his hand and looked like he'd expected to find this place empty.

He smiled nervously and walked over and sat across from her. Smart move on his part. She didn't really enjoy the thought of him sitting next to her.

She continued to play, watching him as he pulled out a worn out looking acoustic guitar and tuning it carefully. Then he waited until her song reached a point he felt appropriate, then began to play.

Emerald was surprised at how he managed to weave his guitar into her song. He was either really talented or was taught by a pro. She guessed it was a little of both.

They played for a few minutes more before the song reached its conclusion, John stopping and listening as she finished the song with a long ending note.

Emerald lowered her harmonica and smiled at the blonde. "You play pretty well. It's nice to meet another musician." She said, leaning back and resting her weight on her hands. John smiled. "You play pretty well too. It's nice to meet another blues cat." He said.

That got a laugh from the mint haired girl. "'Blues cat'? What are you my grandfather?" she asked. That got another nervous smile from the young man across from her. "Sort of. My grandfather was the one who taught me to play the guitar. This is actually his guitar, gave it to me before I left." He said, gently putting the guitar back in its case and closing the lid.

Emerald did her best to genuinely smile, to conceal how much she wanted to smash his little naïve view of the world with the sledgehammer of reality. "He must have meant a lot to you." She said, idly tossing her harmonica in the air and catching it. "Who taught you to play, someone back in Atlas?" John asked, his head tilted like a puppy's when it was listening.

Emerald almost found it cute. "Yeah, same guy that taught me to fight actually. He said training was good for the body, but music was good for the soul." She said, sliding off the fallen tree to sit on the ground.

They chatted about music and their past for almost an hour, and Emerald actually found it really relaxing to sit and talk about something that didn't involve Cinders plots or Mercury telling her she needed to get laid. And Jaune (she'd found out how to actually pronounce his name much to her embarrassment) was a welcome distraction from her worries.

"Well Emerald, if you like we could head down into the city. I know a few good places to eat and a couple clubs that host live music." He said, his smile, once nervous, now completely relaxed.

Emerald quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out on a date Arc?" she asked, her tone teasing. Jaune spluttered, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. "W-well I guess if you wanna look at it like _that_, then yeah, I guess I am." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Emerald let out a small giggle. '_What the hell? Why am I giggling? I don't _giggle.' She thought to herself as she got up, Jaune following suit. "Well, I could use a night to myself so I can unwind. Tensions pretty high with the tournament coming up. So, in summary, yes, I would love to go on a date with you." She said. She actually laughed at the stunned expression on Jaunes' face.

"Uh, great. If you don't mind waiting while I stow my guitar and get changed we can be at the dock in less than twenty minutes." He said, seeming to vibrate on the spot he was so full of energy and excitement.

Emerald waved a hand. "Take your time, I need to change as well. Not really a fan of the skirt." She said, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she lifted the skirts hem a few inches, making Jaune blush again. "Uh, right. Let's head back then." Jaune said, hefting the guitar case and starting the walk back to the school, chatting amiably with Emerald the entire time.

They parted ways so they could return to their respective dorms, changing quickly and meeting at the airship dock not twenty minutes later.

Emerald did her best to comfort Jaune as he hunched over the trashcan. Motion sickness had to suck, and she felt a bit better that she didn't have it.

When they got to town Jaune took a few minutes to get his insides in order. When he finally recovered he led her to a diner first that he boasted had some of the best burgers in town. Emerald was pleasantly surprised to find Jaune was telling the truth.

After Jaune paid for their meal 'Sorry, old fashioned upbringing.' was Jaunes justification. They walked around town chatting about the little things until the blonde turned them down an alley and stopped them in front of a featureless metal door. He banged on it three times and a well-dressed man opened it, tipping his hat to them as they entered, the sound of smooth jazz assaulting their ears.

"Wow, I didn't think places like this still existed." Emerald said in mild shock as they sat down at a table near the stage.

The hours passed surprisingly quickly as they watched the performers enter and leave the stage, and before long it was time for them to head back.

She wasn't sure when, but at some point during their walk back Jaunes hand had found hers, and surprisingly enough, she enjoyed it. Jaunes hand almost completely covered her own, and while under other circumstances it would have made her nervous, or warranted a breaking of each finger attached to the hand, with Jaune she felt safe, more secure. Either way, she enjoyed it, and decided not to break his fingers like matchsticks.

She decided to break the silence. "You know Jaune, my partner said I needed to find a way to unwind, and I actually had a really good time tonight. Thank you." She said, and there was no forced sincerity this time. She meant every word.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, an awkwardly adorable smile on his face. Emerald couldn't help but smile at him.

The trip back to Beacon was spent just like the trip into Vale, with Jaune hunched over the trashcan.

A short walk later and they entered Beacon, navigating the hallways until they reached the fork where they would have to part ways.

"Thank you again for inviting me out Jaune. You really know how to show a girl a good time." She said, rocking back and forth on her feet. Jaune chuckled and slid his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Well, I try. But uh, one question; was this a date?" he asked, deciding the carpet was very interesting.

Emerald thought about it for a long moment then gently took Jaunes chin between her index finger and thumb and lifted his gaze so his ocean blue eyes met her burning crimson orbs.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked, then leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "How about next week I show you a favorite spot of mine?" she said, her eyes holding a promise.

Jaune stammered at first, apparently too shocked at her bold move to speak coherently, then managed to find his voice.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah definitely." He said, slowly walking backwards towards his dorm. Before he could get too far away however, the mint haired girl grabbed Jaune by his collar and pulled him in for another kiss, this time on the lips, and maybe a bit rougher than she intended.

If it had been a cartoon she knew Jaune would be floating a couple inches off the ground with little hearts floating around his head. As it was he simply stood there, his arms hanging limply, his expression blank.

"So, same time next week?" Emerald asked, walking backwards, her eyes on the blonde and a smile on her lips.

That certainly snapped Jaune out of his daze. "Yeah. Next week. Same time. Definitely." He said, resuming his backwards trek towards his room. At least until he tripped and fell on his ass, and Emerald laughed. A true, deep belly laugh that made Jaunes stomach do flips.

Eventually the two had to turn away from one another and returned to their respective dorms.

Mercury was in the middle of another round of push-ups when Emerald walked in. "You look pretty unwound Em, you take my advice about breaking a guy?" he asked.

Emerald ignored him, feeling too good to take his bait, though a part of her mind did wander down that particular road. Maybe she could _unwind_ with Jaune one day, in the future. Maybe on the fourth or fifth date, if it got that far. A part of her actually _hoped _it got that far.

"Well at least you don't look so damn tense now." The silver haired young man said as he got up and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Emerald changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed. She thought of the day she spent with Jaune and felt her stomach flutter. She didn't think she'd ever be that bold, certainly not with someone she barely knew.

But maybe something good would come of spending time with a blues cat like Jaune.


End file.
